


Cold hands warm hearts

by Stormborn93



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Desire, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Iceland, Kissing, Lust, Mile High Club, Passion, Rough Sex, Sex, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Emilia and Kit take a little trip to Iceland together and can't resist the pull of one another





	1. Hearts are never broken

**Author's Note:**

> For all my wonderful girls in the Kimilia Fortress! I know you have all been patiently waiting for this fic since we saw _those_ pictures! Something I played around with after we all saw them together looking super cute in Iceland. This is what I imagined happened before that picture haha! As always, just my musings and I mean no harm or offence to anyone, it's just fiction! 
> 
> Enjoy this delicious smut ;)

~ Emilia ~ 

Emilia’s bag was all packed and ready to go, standing in her hallway, awaiting the car to pick her up and take her to the airport. She was heading out to Iceland this morning to film some scenes for Season 8 of Game of Thrones, but first her and Kit had some promotional photo shoots as Jon and Daenerys before the rest of the cast arrived later in the week. She sighed heavily as she threw things last minute into her handbag, knowing that the car would be here any moment. Her and Kit had hardly spoken since they spent the night together after the Golden Globes. _It had been an amazing night, with both of them having been starved of each other’s touch for some time. She shuddered thinking about the way his hands caressed her skin, the way his lips had kissed her so tenderly and the way his mouth had bought her to a shuddering climax several times that night._ The mere thought of these things was made the wetness pool in her knickers. 

She shook her head, annoyed at the thoughts gathering there. He was her best friend and one of the most important people in her life, but their lust for one another always got in the way, making it impossible to sort out her feelings for him. Their insatiable desire for one another was fine in the beginning, but as Kit and Rose’s relationship escalated things started getting more and more twisted and out of control between them. Now that Kit and Rose were engaged they had promised to cool off their hook-ups after the golden globes for all their sakes, but she knew that the two of them alone in Iceland was going to be a recipe for disaster. Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she gathered up her bags for the airport. She checked the message and rolled her eyes, it was from Kit. 

_Hey Em, can’t wait to see you later, it’s been too long X_

It was nothing too suggestive, just a text between two friends, but she couldn’t stop her heart pounding in her chest as she read it. She didn’t care much for their hook-up ban, she wanted him while they were away so she decided to play it flirty, knowing that he had very little control when they were together at the best of times. She quickly typed her reply then smirked to herself as she shoved her phone in her handbag and pulled the door open for her driver. 

~ Kit ~ 

He hadn’t seen her since Los Angeles a month ago, but his heart pounded in his chest at the mere thought of seeing her again. He had tried not to get too excited when he heard that it would just be the two of them for the first part of the week for their promotional photo shoot, before the rest of the cast joined for filming. His mind raced with images of her from that night at the Golden Globes. _The sight of her on her knees in the shower, her plush pink lips swallowing his thick cock. He could hear the noises that she made as he fucked her until morning came around. _She was so perfect and completely unobtainable.__

__She had made it clear that there was nothing between them except sex, but they weren’t even doing a good job of avoiding that considering they couldn’t stay away from each other. His daydreaming was interrupted by Rose wandering into the living room. He had to turn away from her and pretend to rummage in his bag to try and hide how hard his cock had become in his tight jeans, from thinking about Emilia. Rose wrapped her slim arms around his back and he swallowed all the devious thoughts of Emilia, trying to keep his head clear ready to face Rose. He cautiously turned to face his Fiancée, whose wide green eyes and bright smile were so cheerful. Of course she was happy, she didn’t know it would just be him and Emilia together until Wednesday._ _

__He smiled back down at Rose. He did love her, or he had once, maybe he loved the idea of them more than he actually wanted it to happen. Iceland had been their place, the cold, the Northern Lights maybe it just made everything feel more magical between them than it really was. “I’ll miss you so much Kit. Call me everyday.” She leant up to pull him into a hard kiss, but he couldn’t bring his lips to react properly so he kissed her softly and then pulled away. “Don’t worry, its only for a week or two.” She looked at him obstinately, the happiness drained from her face. “Why can’t I come? After all, Iceland is a special place for us.” She was fishing and he knew it, she was doing what she always did, trying to get a reaction. He looked at her sternly, wanting to suddenly spill every detail of the last 6 years of his and Emilia’s affair, he wanted to get the crushing guilt off his chest. Every kiss and every touch with Emilia had been special he just couldn’t admit it to himself for fear of rejection._ _

__He looked down at the redhead in front of him, with sadness in his eyes. “Rose, you know you can’t come. I’m filming and I cant just bring you everywhere with me.” She slunk away from him and dropped onto the plush couch in their living room. Her eyes glowered as she spoke. “Emilia gets to go with you.” There was definitely venom in her words. He was at the end of his tether with her nonsense. “Rose, come on. You know that’s because Em is my co-star and we have scenes to film together.” She rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. He could see that her green irises were glassy with unshed tears. “Go on then fuck off to Iceland and film your sex scenes with Emilia.” He swallowed, the bile rising in his throat, yet more lies. How much more of their life together could they live like this? His phone buzzed from his pocket, shaking up his whole mood even more as it was a text from Emilia.__

____

_Can’t wait to see you too Harington ;) X_

He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his jeans pocket. God women were so hard sometimes. He sighed, pushing away all his dirty thought of Emilia as he said goodbye to Rose through gritted teeth. He couldn't wait to get out of there and get his head clear. He grabbed his bags just as the driver pulled into their large driveway.

~ Emilia ~ 

Their reunion was discreet, London’s Heathrow airport was massive and they had to hide from the prying eyes of the public incase they took photos of them together. Thankfully it was early in the morning and they were soon ushered through the airport and onto their Iceland air flight to Reykjavík. Emilia smiled nervously at Kit, she didn’t know why she felt so weird around him. Maybe it was because they had promised to stop their sordid affair after he became engaged and now she couldn’t have him it was making things harder to resist. His eyes were wide when they first met, telling her what his mouth couldn’t. She knew he liked her more than he ever let on and she had to admit that she was falling for him too. 

She had tried so hard to put it off, to avoid it, to steel her heart away from his affection but something had happened recently that made it impossible for her to resist. The more unhappy he became with Rose, the more their affections for one another intensified. She couldn't stop staring at him as he spoke to her. His dark curls flopping into his face, his round glasses making him look younger and more innocent. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft curls and feel his short stubble brush agaisnt her chin as they kissed. He caught her staring and they awkwardly said very little to each other for the rest of their wait, save a few stifled giggles and some shared chips. Kit mentioned briefly that Rose was pissed about them being together which soured the mood a little, until Kit smiled at her and brushed some ketchup off her lip, his fingers grazing her upper lip so gently and seductively that she felt her groin tighten and the throbbing in her lower body intensify. 

She could help but feel so nervous around him, since the Golden Globes. Their sex in LA, was more emotional and intense that it ever had been before and she was worried that their lust for one another would affect the filming of their next sex scene. The last one had been a disaster. Both of them got so into it that they didn’t hear the director yell cut. She had felt so embarrassed at how aroused she felt when Kit’s hard cock rub against her cunt. She was soaked and it was on a movie set with lights and camera men. She had never lost her professional control in a sex scene before. It was so embarrassing because everyone on the crew then noticed how comfortable the actors were with each other’s nudity, and although no one said anything, their actions were too obvious. 

They were both so turned on by that scene that they barely made it to her trailer before they were fucking each other so hard that they didn’t know which was way up. She sighed as she thought about filming another scene like that and how hard it would be not to give into temptation, as she had done last time. She quickly snapped the thoughts from her mind as Kit passed her the boarding pass, with a sweet and unassuming smile. The journey was just beginning but Emilia could feel her eyes getting heavy. She settled down next to Kit and grabbed her headphones and her book, ready for the 3-hour journey to Reykjavik. Kit was sweet and put her handbag in the overhead locker, their fingers brushing momentarily as she passed him her bag, her face flushing from the light sparks that passed between them. The motion of the plane made her drowsy, as her eyes closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

~ Kit ~  


His heart skipped a beat as their fingers brushed, sending tingles straight to his groin. Her hands were smooth and warm, her fingers brushing his ever so slightly as he took her bag and placed it in the overhead locker. He sat beside her, both giving each other small smiles after their fingers brushed. Soon their plane took off as they both settled in their seats next to each other. The plane was thankfully quiet meaning less pairs of prying eyes. Emilia soon fell asleep, her head lolling against his shoulder. She looked so peaceful and serene in her gentle slumber, her plush lips slightly parted and her soft platinum hair swept across her face. He had such an urge to reach out and kiss her sweet sleeping lips. 

He grabbed the air hostess and asked for a blanket to cover her in her sleep. The air hostess smiled as she recognised them and handed Kit some more pillows and blankets. He tucked Emilia in and held her hand gently under the blanket, circling the back of her hand with his thumb. Her skin was so soft and delicate, he had such a desperate urge to touch her all over. How was he ever supposed to resist her? He wanted to feel her, to make her cry for him to be inside her, to make her cum screaming his name. 

Their relationship had never been complicated and she was always the one thing he couldn’t give up. He exhaled slowly, daring to follow his heart not his head, as his fingers brushed past her hand and onto her warm flat stomach pulling up her white top slightly to expose her pale skin to his view. Part of him felt bad intruding in her while she was sleeping and the other part of him felt so aroused, as he rubbed her lower stomach and over her smooth hip. He knew just how she liked it, he could turn her on and make her desperate in an instant. The thought of her loosing control made him more bold with his actions, as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her jeans glancing over the lace of her knickers. 

He heard her moan in her sleep, her face inches from his and he dared turn and kissed her lips softly, completely giving into temptation. Her eyelids fluttered open to find their faces inches away from each other, her gorgeous blue ones staring into his rich brown eyes. He continued stroking her body softly, as she woke up, his other hand brushing her platinum hair away from her face and behind her ear. 

_“Kit.”_ Her voice was tiny, barely a whisper but it made his cock ache to be inside her. His name on her lips caused the familiar fire to burn inside his loins. They turned sideways away from anyone else who was looking, as he captured her lips gently in his own. Her taste was intoxicating; a mixture of coffee, mint and her own sweetness. Emilia moaned into his mouth gently and quietly as his fingers slid into her jeans, fumbling with the buttons and zip. She wiggled her jeans slightly down, as she buried her face in his neck to make it look like they were just sleeping. His hand slipped back under the blanket to caress her sweet cunt through her wet knickers. She grabbed handfuls of his jumper under the blanket to steady herself as he stroked her. Emilia’s breathless pants in his ear made him groan at the thought of fucking her hard right here on this plane. 

~ Emilia ~  


She awoke to the feeling of his rough fingertips against her warm skin. The feeling of his hands on her body made her cunt wet and her lower body tingle. She was barely awake, wondering if she was dreaming. His gentle breaths against her neck made goosebumps flash all over her skin, as she trembled under his expert touch. He peppered her neck with tiny kisses that sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes fluttered open as she blinked several times to wake herself up. She found their bodies so close together, faces merely inches away from each other and his chocolate brown eyes gazing into hers. Is this what they wanted? What they both wanted? 

The scent of him so close to her, turned her on so much. He smelt of his musky aftershave, sweet body wash and a hint of rich tabacco. She whispered his name, urging him to carry on, her mind unable to process what exactly was happening or think clearly enough to wonder if this was a good idea. She felt him tense as his name left her lips, he carefully looked around the cabin as he kissed her softly and slowly, their mouths and tongues tangling gently. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers toyed with the buttons on her waistband. Kit quickly pulled away and put his fingers to her lips to keep her quiet. She bit her lower lip and nodded at him, jerking violently as she felt his fingers slip across the wet lace of her knickers under the blanket. 

She helped him a little and shuffled her jeans down to her thighs, giving him more access to her body. “Lean on me Em, pretend to be asleep.” He whispered gruffly in her ear as he continued to tease her aching cunt with his fingertips. She leant into his warm muscular neck, her breathing erratic as he pushed aside the wet lace and teased her flushed entrance with his fingers. She bit into the soft skin on his neck and shut her eyes tightly as he gently pushed two fingers inside her. Emilia almost cried out as he began slowly pumping his fingers, filling her perfectly and hitting that sensitive spot that he knew so well. His other hand cradled her head as she wrapped her arms around his tight body. “Kit...please...I’m so close.” 

Her words of encouragement were all he needed to speed up and push deeper into her. He growled into her ear quietly. “You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now.” Her whole body felt like jelly, the tingling in her groin was intensifying as he spoke those words to her. _“Yes Kit..... fuck me.”_ He didn’t need another invitation, her words were more than enough. He pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them quickly on his jeans. Before she had chance to protest, his hands gently cupped her face, staring deeply into her eyes. “Meet me in the bathroom in a minute, the one on the left and knock twice.” With that he kissed her forehead softly and walked to the toilet on board. After he had walked away she cleared her head. What the fuck are you doing Emilia? Anyone could see you! She didn’t really care right now, she was on the brink of cumming hard for him and he had denied her; leaving her desperate and needy for him, but she was sure he felt the same and needed his relief too. She had spied the large bulge in his jeans as he got up to the bathroom, knowing all today well the effect she had on him. 

She shrugged her jeans up quickly under the blanket and took a deep breath, about to go to meet him, when the air hostess came over with two glasses of champagne. “For you and Mr Harington. I am a huge fan of Game of Thrones! Please, welcome to Iceland.” Emilia smiled but desperately wanted to get away. “Thanks so much, I’m just nipping to the loo but I’ll sign something for you before we land, I’m sure Kit would too.” She mumbled quickly before getting out of her seat. Thankfully the air hostess hadn't noticed her flustered state and walked the other way down the plane. She took a deep breath and knocked on the bathroom door twice, her legs shaking like jelly and her heartbeat fluttering wildly. 

~ Kit ~  


As soon as he got into the toilet stall, he splashed his face and pulled his cock from his boxers, fisting the heavy weight in his hands for some relief. What were they doing? All he knew right now was that he was desperate to be buried inside her tight wet heat, he needed to find his relief and soon. She had felt so incredible under his fingers, so swollen and wet. He wanted to see her cum for him, to make her shudder and cry his name. He couldn’t take anymore of them not seeing each other like this. There were two swift knocks on the door, he clicked the latch and saw her standing there. She was perfect, her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes sparkling. His cock was so hard for her and it turned him on more to know that she was soaked and ready for him under her knickers. She didn’t hesitate as she walked into the tiny cubical and locked the door behind her. As soon as she was inside, their lips met with a fierce passion of two people starved of one another. She tasted hot and sweet as always, her lips soft and gentle but her kisses aggressive. Kit struggled not to cry out as Emilia bit his lower lip, her tongue skirting over his teeth as their mouths clashed together. 

Her tiny hands were working on his belt buckle and fly as she shoved his jeans aggressively down to his knees. She stepped back slightly and admired his erection through his tight black boxer shorts. Her blue eyes were dark and lust-filled as she stared at him with desire. She fumbled with her own jeans and pushed them down to her knees. Kit pulled her closer, grinding his thick cock against her wet knickers, making her moan and pant into his ear. He turned her around so she was leaning over the tiny sink, her forehead pressed against the bathroom mirror. His fingers slid in the side of her lacy knickers and pulled them roughly down, watching them fall gracefully down to her ankles. 

His hand smoothed over her plump round arse before he smacked her softly with the palm of his hand. He heard her muffled cry, her mouth biting into her own arm to keep herself quiet. He leant over her and whispered in her ear “Do you like that Em? Does that make you want to cum?” He could feel her body shake as his fingers glanced over her cunt, she was even wetter and more swollen than before. She couldn’t be more ready for him. Kit's wet fingers slid up cunt so slowly, over her tight arsehole before he smacked her arse cheek again with the palm of his hand. _“Kit!”_ He knew she was biting her lower lip hard to stop herself crying out. 

He had the most amazing view of her in the mirror, her face scrunched up as he teased her. He had to get inside her, this needed to be quick, he knew he wouldn’t last long once he was in her tight wet heat. He pulled his boxers down roughly and they fell to his ankles. His cock was hard and heavy in his hand, as he rubbed the wet swollen tip over her throbbing cunt. He pushed inside her slowly and carefully, stretching her gently to take each inch of him. She was squirming and whimpering as he pushed in deeper, her body bent double over the wash basin. Kit hissed at the tightness of her gripping him from inside. 

His hands roughly grabbed her hips, as he pounded into her. He thrust quicker and quicker, as he felt her walls pulsing around him. Her head was buried in her arm to stifle her cries of delight. He almost came when he saw her hand come down between their bodies to stroke her clit. She was shuddering and shaking, her thighs trembling to keep herself balanced. He pushed into her harder, each thrust stronger than the last. The pressure was building deep inside him, his balls were tightening and that hot fire was shooting down his spine. He bit her shoulder as he spilled deep inside her, her fingers encouraging her own climax as she panted and trembled over the basin. They couldn't spend long like this before someone realised their absence, so Kit grabbed some toilet roll and pulled out of her gently, not wanting to hurt her. 

He cleaned himself off then passed her the tissues. Emilia was still coming down from her climax, she sat down on the toilet and closed her eyes, letting her body recover. Kit pulled up his jeans and boxers, kissing her softly on her forehead. She looked so beautiful right now, her eyes closed, her mouth pouting and her cheeks flushed red. “I’m going back now Em, I’ll tell the air hostess that you’re not well!” He laughed at her state as she blindly swung to punch him for being annoying. He closed the door behind him, ran his hand through his hair, popped his glasses straight on his face and resumed their seats. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed that they had been absent for some time now. He sipped his champagne and waited for Em to come back. The thought of her naked arse bent over that basin making was him hard again. 

~ Em ~  


After the lively interlude in the flight, Emilia had managed to get back to sleep and when they landed in Reykjavik their car came round to pick them up. Emilia couldn’t help but laugh at how they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. She wanted nothing more than to take him to her hotel room and tell the rest of the world to fuck off so they could spent all day and night together, enjoying not only each other’s bodies but simply each other's company. Maybe it was fate or maybe not but they would certainly enjoy the few days they had together before everything went back to normal. She smiled as Kit’s warm fingers interlocked with hers in the back seat of the car. “Let’s go get coffee, I want to show you around 'The North'.” He put on his Jon Snow accent as he said North, making her laugh loudly. She smiled seeing how much her laugh had made his eyes light up, “ I’ll need to get changed first.” She looked at him sheepishly. “You’re fine as you are Em, your coat will keep you warm.” She couldn’t help but blush, he didn’t get what she was saying. “No Kit, I need to _change!_ ” She laughed as he clocked what she really meant!! “Oh right I see.” He grinned wickedly at her as he rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. “I’m glad we are here together Em, you'll love being in the snow.” He kissed her cheek softly as the car pulled away to their hotel.


	2. Times forever frozen still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Kit and Emilia’s trip to Iceland. The more time they spend together, the more they can’t deny their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened! I couldn’t stop writing about these gorgeous people and the things I’m sure they got up to in Iceland ;) I hope you all enjoy this fluffy, smutty second chapter! 
> 
> Love to all my ladies in the Kimilia fortress! This is for you ❤️ Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos! They keep me inspired to write!!

_”I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body._

_I want to know where to touch you, I want to know how to touch you. I want to convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes, I do want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world.”_

_Unravel Me, Tahereh Mafi_

~ Emilia ~

The hot water felt amazing against her skin, washing away the tiredness from their early morning. Her hands lathering soap all over her aching body. She squirmed as her fingers ran over her cunt, which was still sore and sensitive from Kit’s attentions on the plane. She smiled into the stream of hot water remembering how amazing he had felt inside her. It felt like they were back in their early 20s again. When they first met and their sex had been wild and desperate; having it whenever they could, wherever they were and whenever they got the chance to see one another. 

The shower in their hotel was cavernous, an expansive of pale marble with a huge overhead rain shower. The water a blistering temperature and even the hotel shampoo smelt divine, a coconut and jasmine blend, her short blonde hair not needing much attention. Emilia could stay here for hours thinking everything through. Why did she feel so different about him today? She had been so nervous to see him again and spend that much time together and now things felt more amplified because they were in Iceland, the place that he had fallen in love with Rose. 

Emilia didn’t hate Rose at all but Rose definitely hated Emilia. They were all friends a long time ago, when things were easier and Kit was more of just a friend and occasional fuck buddy than anything else. Rose had started to get jealous when Kit came to Emilia’s after their arguments. Sometimes they would sit up all night talking about it all, sometimes she would get his favourite pepperoni pizza and they would watch their favourite films and other times she would ride him hard, fucking out the anger and bitterness of his argument with Rose. Things had always been easy between them, no rules, no strings just best friends who fucked occasionally. It couldn’t have been easier as they were often miles apart from each other at different ends of the world so it wasn’t even like they could be together. Things had all changed since filming season seven of Thrones. 

The amount of time they spent together filming meant their attraction to one another drew them together like moths to flames. They found themselves more and more familiar with each other, if that was even possible. They started doing things that only two people wholly comfortable with each other would do. He stayed with her at night holding her tightly as she slept, his fingers played with her hair while she was eating or reading, her soft brown hair slipping through his fingers. Kit would steal kisses with her on set while no one was looking, they would hold each other’s hands under the table at dinner and he would often come and shower with her after their sets were over. 

Her trailer became their sanctuary, a place where they could be themselves, just with each other and not have to worry about prying eyes. People became a little suspicious when Kit kept going over to hers but nothing came of it as they were best friends and everyone knew that. She rinsed herself off thinking about how much it had hurt her after they finished filming, how much she ached when they announced their engagement. She had cried, which she promised herself she wouldn’t do, and why? For what? She didn’t love him, did she? 

~ Kit ~

Kit lounged on the bed, waiting for Emilia to finish her shower. His phone in his hand scrolling through the news. Once or twice he hovered over Rose’s number wondering whether to call her or not. He clicked his phone off and laid back on the soft expansive bed in Emilia’s hotel room. Her clothes were laid out neatly on the plush duvet covers. He sat up and ran his hands through his curls, then brushed his fingers over her nearly folded clothes. The cashmere jumper was soft and warm under his fingertips just like her skin. What was he supposed to do about the way he was feeling? 

He’d known he liked her a while back, but the feelings between them just kept getting more and more intense. One year when he broke up with Rose because of some stupid one night stand with another girl, he’d gone to see Em and she’d told him that if he truly loved Rose then things would work out. She had comforted him, bought him his favourite pizza and made him feel so much better. That’s what friends were for right? 

_Although you don’t fuck your friends any chance you get, you don’t want to hold them close at night and whisper tenderly in their ear, you don’t want to do absolutely anything for them or go to any length to sneak around with them. Do you?_

God he was in so deep. He couldn’t even pinpoint when this had happened. When did he let himself get so weak? He knew really, he could tell when it began happening. It was one night after they had been filming, Jon and Daenerys were falling in love, their eyes connecting with each other’s, their souls entangling, their meaning to one other getting deeper and deeper. As Jon fell in love with Daenerys, Kit fell for Emilia. They had gone back to her trailer afterwards, for a drink, it wasn’t supposed to be anything else, but when her gorgeous blue eyes fell on him and looking right through him, the floodgates opened. He didn’t fuck her that night or any other night after, he made love to her every time, ever since. 

Kit pulled himself from the memories standing up from the bed abruptly. He pulled his tight black t-shirt and jumper over his head, the cool air pebbling his nipples and goosebumps covering his muscular arms and chest. His denim jeans dropped heavily to the floor, his phone and wallet discarded lazily with them. Lastly he pulled off his socks and boxers, his heavy cock already semi-hard from thinking about her. He walked slowly to her bathroom, almost nervous of what she might say to him. What he was about to do was going to get him into even more trouble. 

He swallowed hard as he pushed the bathroom door open and saw her standing in the shower. He had showered with her before, but it was usually a frenzy of mouths clashing and bodies pressing up against cool tiles. She hadn’t noticed him come in because the water pressure was so high. She was standing there letting the water wash over her naked body, her pale skin glistening in the glow of the marble. Her melodic voice ringing out around the huge bathroom, the tune was sweet, some funny pop song he assumed. Her body looked insane through the hazy glass, her round arse perfect and her delicate hands touching her own smooth skin. Kit cleared his throat so he didn’t startle her before opening the glass door and stepping inside to join her. 

~ Emilia ~ 

“How long have you been standing there staring at me?” She laughed, looking up at him from under the hot steamy water. He moved closer enveloping her soapy body in his arms. Kissing her wet forehead as he stepped into her stream of water. “Not long, but long enough to hear you singing.” He laughed at her, something she didn’t hear very often. His hair was wet, the soft raven curls dangling low in his face. They both laughed at how long his hair was when it was wet. “God I can’t wait to shave it all off after thrones.” Kit moaned as he lathered his “girly” locks with her shampoo. She scrunched her face up in disappointment before reaching up to kiss him, while running her hands through his soapy hair! “No kit, you can’t your hair is amazing! Please don’t cut it! It’s beautiful.” 

His large warms hands grabbed hers off the top of his head and gripped them tightly. Kit moved closer to her, pressing her body against the cold marble, sending shivers up her spine. “You’re unbelievable Clarke. I’ll have to find a way to punish you for that.” Emilia's eyes grew wider as she stared at the naked man in front of her. His smooth wet body pressed against her own, the touch of his warm naked skin against hers felt incredible, along with the hot water splashing between them. His hand came up to cup her cheek and his head bent to kiss hers softly, she had to move back slightly out of the stream of water that was hitting her face. 

His mouth was soft and tender, not needy and aggressive like before, on the plane. His hands slid down her wet naked back and over her buttocks, clutching her body closer to his own. Now their bodies were pressed against each other she could feel the heat growing furiously in her lower body. She could feel Kit’s wet cock pressed hard against her. Her cunt was so sore from him taking her hard on the plane, but her clit was swollen and sensitive, tingling and begging for his touch. She buried her face into his neck, the warmth radiating from him. His scent was hot and masculine, making her moan and whimper as his hands caressed her body, scratching the soft skin of her back and pushing her hard against him. 

_“Kit”_ Her voice was a strangled whisper as his fingers glanced over her swollen wet cunt. She gritted her teeth as he circled her opening. “Em...yes, oh you want me so much.” His hand was against the wall to steady them as his fingers circled her delicate cunt. “Kit I’m so sore.” She wanted him desperately but she wasn’t sure she could take his cock again comfortably in such a short space of time. “Don’t worry angel, I’ll take care of you.” His voice rough and soothing as he kissed her open mouth, taking her breath away completely. 

Her breathing was laboured as kit’s mouth made it’s way down her body. Kissing her collarbone, down over her sensitive breasts, grasping her nipples in between his teeth and making her cry and squirm. The hot water was flooding over his body as he knelt on the floor in front of her. His wet beard scratching her soft thighs as he kissed her _there_ , moving closer and closer to where she needed him most. Her body was tense and rigid against the hard wall, her fingers weaving into Kit’s thick hair for balance. He spread her legs wider with his hands before leaning up to glance his tongue over her swollen cunt. Her whole body shuddered as she felt him press against her sensitive clit. The intense pressure growing in her groin and her wet cunt pulsing under his tongue. Kit knew exactly how to make her cum and she wasn’t far away at all. 

~Kit~

She tasted divine, sweet and tangy at the same time. Her smooth wet cunt trembling under his mouth, his tongue gliding between her swollen flesh, pressing hard against her throbbing clit. He loved the way that she clutched his hair tightly, her fingernails scraping his scalp as she pushed his head further into her trembling body. His fingertips skirted over her perfect round arse cheeks holding her closer so that he could press his tongue further into her sweetness. She was shuddering and trembling around him, the proximity to her release unbelievably near.

He knew when she was close, as her walls fluttered under his tongue and her breathing and crying became loud and erratic. Kit’s cock was throbbing desperately as it stood to attention near his stomach. He kept one hand on Emilia’s arse, while he wrapped his other hand around his thick length, sliding the smooth skin up and down in his hand, desperate for that same feeling of relief that he was giving to her. He was going to come unraveled just watching her take her pleasure from his mouth. Kit sped up, licking, sucking and teasing Emilia more vigorously than before. His tongue hitting her clit harder and faster, until she came, shuddering so violently under his attentive mouth. 

She looked incredible with her head back against the pale marble tiles and her back arched, the hot water running down her smooth breasts and over her flat stomach. He could feel her sweet juices trickle into his awaiting mouth, as he carried on sliding his tongue through her drenched cunt. Her eyes were closed tightly and her fingers were still fisted in his hair as she came down from her high. He was still pumping his own cock in his hand, desperate to be inside her, when Emilia sunk to her knees on the stone floor of the shower. Her wide blue eyes looked up at him with desire, as her tongue slid across her plump pink lips. Kit thought he might cum that instant with her looking at him that way. 

Her eyes were dark and hooded as she took his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling over the swollen head. His head fell back and his eyes closed as she swallowed him deeper, the thick head of his cock hitting her throat with every thrust. Kit felt like his whole body was on fire, the hot water trickling down his muscular back and onto his arse, as he watched Emilia on her knees before him, sliding his hard cock in and out of her tight wet mouth. Her plush pink lips were pursed around his throbbing length and her cheeks were hollowed to grip him tighter. Kit wove his fingers through Emilia’s wet blonde hair to keep her head at the best angle, while he rocked his hips slightly, fucking her mouth slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her or choke her so he slowed right down, sliding gently in and out of her mouth. 

His balls felt heavy, as her hands cupped them gently and her fingertips slid between his legs, rubbing him firmly to coax his climax. The wave of pressure was building in his lower body, his cock throbbing wildly and his thighs trembling as he felt the jet of hot cum hit the back of Emilia’s throat. Kit’s body doubled over, his palm smacking the shower wall as he rode out his climax, Emilia still attending to his softening cock with her sweet mouth. 

She gently released him with an audible pop as she looked up at him from her position between his legs. He held his hand out to her and enveloped her in his arms. She was so tiny and perfect. He nuzzled his wet beard into the crook in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He sighed heavily, brushing the wet hair from her face. "Em, that was amazing." He was still breathless and panting, coming down from his high. He could feel her fingers running up the hard muscles in his back "Where are you taking me first then?" She looked at him and smiled, her dazzling grin taking his breath away. "Come on Kit, you've held me up in her. I want to see Iceland." He couldn't help but laugh at the sweet girl in his arms. He leant down and kissed her softly, not caring that he was tasting his own release in her mouth, the “So shall we go get coffee first then?” 

~ Emilia~ 

The afterglow from her morning of orgasms, meant that her body was consistently warm, even though it was bitterly cold in Iceland. Kit was taking her to all of his favourite places before their filming began for Thrones. It was a fantastic opportunity to sneak in some time away together, although she was sure that Rose probably didn’t know anything about them being alone. She sighed heavily as she snuggled into her cashmere jumper and her fur lined coat, pulling on her winter boots and grabbing a scarf to keep out the chill. 

The coffee shop was sweet and mostly away from prying eyes but the pair of eyes that she just couldn’t get out of her vision were Kit’s. He was constantly gazing at her, never able to take his rich brown eyes off her. The way he looked at her was like she was revered, and so special to him. It was endearing, but it also made her uneasy about the direction of their relationship. She saw it in his eyes this morning as he looked up at her from between her legs, his dark eyes screaming of love and adoration. Each kiss and each touch was precious, they no longer purely fucked, it was all meaningful. 

Her thoughts were shattered as she felt Kit’s fingers weave through her own, taking her cool hand in his warm one and holding it tightly. She looked down at their joined hands, terrified of someone seeing. “Kit. You know we can’t, there’s just too many people.” She pulled her hand away tentatively, not wanting to upset him, as she saw his eyes cloud over. He pushed his glasses onto his face as he looked down at her sweetly. “You’re right Em, I’m sorry. Anyone could have taken a picture.” 

He was genuinely apologetic his eyes darting over the café, visibly worried at who noticed. “You’re not so easy to camouflage now, ‘Mother of Dragons’” He chuckled at her as he flicked the end of her her short blonde ponytail. She smiled back at him, admiring the sweet creases in the corner of his eyes and his broad smile. She was seeing him in a totally different light, he was happier and much more easy going. He had barely smoked, drunk or complained about Rose and his outlook was much more positive. 

She was trying so hard to resist the urge to lean up and kiss him, but thankfully the barista broke the tension between them as he asked for their order. Two takeaway lattes later and they were heading to Gulfoss waterfall to explore, then Kit said he had a surprise for her, which made her feel excited but also incredibly nervous. She was struggling to guard her heart from him as he exposed more and more of his hidden feelings to her. This wasn’t ever going to be easy to go back from. 

Everything was as easy as breathing with Kit, their shared smiles and laughs as they posed for photos in front of the waterfall. Their arms wrapping around one another and their smiles wide. He looked down at her and she felt her cheeks blushing hot even in the cool air. Even the way he smiled at her had changed. He was so much easier going when it was just the two of them. He didn’t care who was around to see, who took photos of them or who saw them cuddled up together. She knew that he would get backlash from Rose if anyone saw them like this but he just didn’t seem to mind. He couldn’t keep his hands off her; whatever had happened between them, something had definitely changed and although she was happy about it, it also made her very nervous. 

~ Kit ~ 

Seeing her smile like that was the best thing in the world, her face lit up when he showed her around all his favourite places but his heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of showing her his last surprise. Later in the afternoon a car came to pick them up and Emilia looked so confused when he ushered her inside. “Where are we going Kit?” She was bewildered when he got into the car beside her and pulled her into a breathless and passionate kiss. “God Em, I’ve been wanting to do that all day. I hate not being able to touch you in public.” 

She smiled as he settled down onto his side of the car. “You seemed pretty keen by the waterfall, and in the café.” Her smirk setting his heart beating at 100 mph in his chest. “Come on Em, you know what I mean.” His smile was interrupted by the incessant buzzing of this mobile in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and saw Rose’s face smiling back at him. “Sorry Em, I should take this, I haven’t spoken to her all day.” Emilia looked crestfallen, her face sad as she stared out of the window into the snowy landscape. 

Kit kept his conversation with Rose deliberately short, pretending that he was busy with filming and set things. He felt bad lying but the truth was that he just didn’t care for her like he used to and being away with Emilia was freeing, like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. If he had to say why he proposed to Rose, then he wouldn’t be sure that he could really say. It just seemed like the right thing at the time, the logical next step, which seems convoluted when he knew that he was in love with someone else. 

When Kit had finished on the phone to Rose, he pulled Emilia towards him, cradling her petite body on his lap. “What are we doing Kit? This is all so wrong.” Her fingers interlocked with his in the back of the car. Their minds were taking over their hearts for the moment, as they thought about what they were really doing. “I feel so guilty Kit. I just can’t get the thought of her out of my head when I’m in bed at night. I think of you two together when I’m at home alone by myself and to be honest it never used to bother me but recently it has been bothering me more and more.” 

He couldn’t answer her, it broke his heart too much, he kissed her softly and slowly, dragging a low moan from her throat as he tangled his fingers in her short blonde hair. “Em, please let me handle Rose, I know that I don’t want to be with her anymore. I think I’ve known for a long time, but we can’t do anything rash about it straight away. It would be such bad publicity for us both.” She sighed as she buried her face into his neck, kissing the soft warm skin there as they sped through the snow-swept Icelandic wilderness. 

~ Emilia ~ 

“Em, we’re here.” Kit’s gentle voice roused her from her sleep, her limbs were heavy and her head throbbing. She was exhausted, and they hadn’t even really begun their filming for season 8 properly. Her eyes opened sleepily to see his deep chocolate eyes staring back at her. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy Clarke.” She rubbed her eyes and giggled as he tickled her ribs softly, trying to wake her up. “How long was I asleep?” He rubbed his thumb over her eye, wiping away a delicate trail of mascara “Not long but we are here now so let’s go see your surprise.” Seeing his eyes light up like a child made her grin foolishly. 

It was pitch black outside but Emilia could see the soft glow of light emanating from small glass pods in the distance. They walked towards the light, Kit carrying a large duffle bag over his shoulder, his fingers linked tightly with hers. Her hand felt clammy as it was pressed so hard against his. He was being so publicly affectionate with her, it made her heart pound. The reception area was incredible, a huge white desk with a domed glass roof overhead, the sky twinkling with thousands of tiny stars, shimmering against the inky blackness. She gulped as Kit walked them to the desk and pulled their passports from his bag. 

“Good evening, I'd like to check in please. The reservation is under Harington.” The receptionist smiled at them and then grinned sheepishly. “I knew I recognised you. I am a huge fan of the show; would you mind if I take a picture with you.” Emilia felt petrified, they weren’t even supposed to be here, let alone just the two of them. She was even more stunned to hear Kit agreeing to it. “1…2….3…Cheese” the woman’s phone camera flashed as she had a selfie with them. Emilia trying her hardest to smile rather than grimace. She could see that Kit was a little unsure now as he leant over the desk to speak to the woman. 

“Would you mind keeping that photo private please?” He looked worried, his cheeks flushed and his hands running through his hair. “Yes of course, thank you for letting me take it.” The woman looked between the two of them then checked her reservation. “Erm Mr Harington, you only have one pod reserved is this correct? I can check to see if another is available.” Goddamn it, Kit, why did he have to be so stupid and romantic? He should have known to book two rooms, it’s not like he didn’t have the money to keep their cover. 

The receptionist’s face was scowling as she looked at her computer. “I’m sorry Mr Harington & Miss Clarke, there is just the one pod avaliable, but we can split your beds if you’d like.” Emilia felt the heat rising in her face, this was so embarrassing. She could feel that Kit was nervous too, his weight shifting between his feet. He gave a small cough before he spoke. “Ermm..it’s ok thanks keep it a double...for Emilia.... I’ll sleep on the couch.” He smiled politely at the receptionist, who seemed to be blushing as well. Could this get any worse? “There you are Mr Harington; your driver will take you to the pod now.” She smiled at them and waved them off as they climbed into a small golf buggy with snow tyres and sped off into the darkness. 

Emilia opened the door into the most amazing place she had ever seen. The pod was luxurious, a warm fire, a huge white bed covered in fur blankets and an all glass roof, meaning that they could watch the stars and the northern lights from the comfort of their bed. Emilia looked around the room before throwing herself onto the huge bed. The mattress sank deliciously under her weight and the furs felt so soft under her fingers. Kit dropped their bag and came to join her on the bed, making it sag even more as they laid on their backs watching the stars. 

Kit was telling her all about the constellations, when she rolled over and kissed him mid-sentence. He was surprised but soon returned her kiss with equal fervour, his lips pressing hard against her own. Emilia rolled her body on top of his and brushed his loose dark curls behind his ear. “Thank you, Kit, for this, for everything.” He kissed her softly, brushing her blonde hair from her face, before sitting up with her in his lap. “It’s ok Em, you know I’d do anything for you.” His hands slid down her back smoothing her jumper and staying on her arse. “Did you know you have a perfect arse Miss Clarke?” Kit chuckled as he said it then kissed her again, deeper this time, more meaningful. “Are you sure? I think you win the prize for the peachiest arse, Kit.” His failed attempt to wink at her made her cry with laughter. 

She poked him in the ribs, his muscles tensing under her probing fingers. “Go on Em. Get into your pjs, I have a treat for you.” She slid off his lap wondering what he had planned for her. “One bag?” She was confused. “Yeah I packed for you. Otherwise it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?” She flushed bright red! “Kit! Does that mean you’ve chosen my undies for me?” She grabbed the duffle bag and rifled through it. Her silk pyjamas were in there along with a selection of very small and revealing thongs. “Don’t blame me! I just picked the best ones!” He grinned at her as he laid back on the bed, looking up to the stars. 

She was going to get him back for this. Emilia slowly took off her fine cashmere jumper, letting the skin on her tight stomach be exposed to his hungry eyes. Next, she toyed with her jeans unbuttoning them and sliding them down her slim legs, exposing her pale thighs and her skimpy lace knickers to his wide eyes. She smirked as she saw him swallow, his pupils widening, while he stared at her in astonishment. Emilia unhooked her bra, letting her perfect round breasts fall from the cups, her sweet pink nipples hardening in the cool air. She slipped her silk camisole over her head, her pert nipples showing through the smooth pink fabric. She slid on the tiny matching shorts over her knickers and grabbed the bag of marshmallows from the duffle before flopping back onto their cosy bed. 

Kit couldn’t help but laugh at her. “You put on that show all for me, now you just want marshmallows?” She looked down at the bag in her lap, popping a thick white marshmallow between her lips, with a pop. Her eyes glazed over lustfully, as she gazed at him. “You’re impossible Emilia.” She chuckled with a mouth full; unable to keep up her seductive act with her face full of marshmallow. “Ok ok, Kit, get into your pjs too and we can toast these by the fire.” 

The two of them snuggled up together on the couch, facing the roaring fire. They had turned off all the lights and were watching the shooting stars and satellites fly over head, through the glass dome. Emilia was so bad at toasting Marshmallows, she kept burning them making Kit blow them out for her. He just smiled and laughed at her “You’re the worst Targaryen in the world.” She snuggled closer to him, feeling his expansive chest beneath her, his grey sweatpants slung low on his hips so that the top of his boxers was on show, as well as the rest of his well-defined abdomen. Her hands slid over his muscles, making him shiver under her soft, cold touch. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed every fingertip. “I’m so glad you’re here with me Em.” She smiled at him before she nuzzled closer, warm and safe under their fur blanket, in front of the fire, watching the stars twinkle and the snow fall. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt happier. 

~ Kit~ 

A shrill alarm pulled Kit from his slumber. He had no idea how long they had fallen asleep on the couch. His arm dead and tingling from being trapped under Emilia's sleeping body. His head felt groggy and heavy as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Kit immediately panicked, thinking that a fire alarm was going off, until he realised that the sky was alight with striking whispers of green, purple and blue, all dancing across the dark sky. The Northern Lights! “Em, Em wake up” 

He watched her groggily open her soft blue eyes and snuggle closer to him. It was a little cold in their pod because the fire had gone out. “Em look up, the Northern lights.” She tilted her head back slowly, her soft blonde hair was wavy from their earlier shower and the soft tendrils tickling his fingers as he stroked the smooth skin on the back of her neck. His other hand was entwined with her fingers under the blanket, as they both stared up in silence watching the lights drift and wave across the sky. It was one of the most beautiful things that Kit had ever seen. 

He tore his gaze from the glass roof to look at Emilia, who was mesmerised by the lights. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape as she watched the streaks of colour shimmering and shifting above them. Kit slid his hand from behind her neck to cup her cheek, drawing her gaze from the sky to his eyes. He wanted her so badly, the soft weight of her body pressed onto his lap was making him so hard. He could feel the tingling in his groin as the blood pumped furiously down to his cock. 

Kit stared deep into her eyes, the pale blue a mesmerising shade in this dim light, with flecks of green dancing across their glimmering surface. Her pupils are so dilated under his gaze, he had seen that look before when he had been buried so deep inside her. He met her lips, slowly and softly, skimming her teeth with his tongue. She returned his deep kiss, tangling her tongue with his own. Her kiss was anything but delicate and gentle, it had desperate and passionate, the kiss of two people who needed each other. 

Kit groaned as she slid over his lap to face him, never breaking their loving kiss. Her hot centre was now directly pressing against his aching cock, making him moan and thrust gently upwards to meet her. His hands slid down her back and gripped her hips as she rocked gently over him, pressing herself hard and harder with each roll of her pelvis. God she felt incredible. “Take me to bed Kit.” She whispered in his ear, the words soft and syrupy making him tremble and groan. He didn’t say a word just lifted her up from their position on the couch and walked over to the huge white bed in the middle of the room. 

~ Emilia ~  


From the moment she woke up in his arms, she had wanted him. Her cunt ached for him, her arousal spreading further across her thin knickers as he had kissed her softly under the dancing lights. Emilia needed more than that, she needed him to be rough with her, to claim her, to take her as his own. She kissed him back with more fire, more lust and desperation than before. Emilia whimpered into his mouth as his hands slid down her slim back. Their bodies were close, as she straddled his muscular thighs, pressing her breasts against his chest. She could feel his throbbing bulge underneath her as she rocked against him, desperate for some relief in her aching cunt. 

Her wetness pooling quickly as he kissed her urgently, sending licks of fire up through her groin and belly. She felt weightless as Kit lifted her effortlessly, her smooth legs wrapping tightly around his hips. They walked across the room in their tangle of limbs and mouths, kissing and touching each other like they were possessed. Kit laid her down on the bed on her back, her eyes darting upwards to the shining lights that still glittered above their heads. 

Kit slipped out of his grey sweatpants exposing his thick election that was hidden beneath his tight boxers. She licked her lips just anticipating his cock sliding inside her soaked cunt. His warm fingers slid up the outside of her thighs pulling her pink silk shorts and her wet knickers down her legs. She felt her arousal spread on her pale thighs as he pulled down her knickers over her ankles, his gaze was hooded and lust-filled as he stared at her naked cunt before him. Emilia couldn’t help but moan and squirm in anticipation as she watched Kit shudder, his body climbing on top of hers, pressing his cock against her. 

His kisses were eager and tentative, stoking her mouth and claiming her easily. Emilia’s head was swirling, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She grabbed the back of his boxers and pulled them down releasing Kits hard cock and his muscular arse to her delighted eyes. With little warning Kit angled his hips, hitting her wet cunt with his swollen cock head. Emilia closed her eyes, breathing heavily through her mouth, his face inches away from hers. 

A few more thrusts and he was dipping in and out of her, moving so slowly and shallowly. It was the best tease in the world, feeling him so close to pushing inside her, stretching her gently to accommodate him. Emilia threw her head backs and screamed out, digging her nails into the flesh on his arse, as her finally pushed his full length deep inside her tiny body. Kit groaned and hissed as he felt how tight and wet she was. He kissed her neck softly as he slowly thrust into her “Em you’re so perfect, I could spend the rest of my life like this.” His words making her moan and purr. His slow and tantalising movements making her wriggle beneath him, but it wasn’t enough she needed more. 

~ Kit ~   


Her tight heat was unbearably good as he thrust into her slowly, drawing out the pleasure of sinking into her. He could tell that Em wanted more, she was gripping him tighter and tighter with every thrust. His arse sore from her nails punishing his pale skin. Her thighs clenching tighter and tighter around his hips pushing him down into the bed. The next thing he knew she had flipped him onto his back. Her head was thrown back and her hips rocked as she rode him hard. 

She was slow and careful at first until she picked up her pace, sliding his cock in and out of her hot cunt, pressing down deeper and deeper, as she took his length further with every cant of her hips. Her moans were becoming desperate as she was nearing her climax and Kit wasn’t sure how long we would last either. He felt the fire surge through his body as she cried out, her thighs clenching around hips and her body shivering in delight as she came. Kit felt her walls spasm around him, sending the flames shooting down to his groin and thighs, as he came hard inside her, spurting jets of cum deep inside her sweet body. 

She looked magnificent, her eyes closed and her head thrown back, her soft pert breasts bouncing as she rocked over him. Her mouth was open as moaned, her breathing erratic as she rode them both through their orgasms. After she came down from her high she looked down at him with her beautiful blue eyes. She was a goddess among mortals, her beauty knew no bounds and he couldn't believe she was here with him. She smiled widely at him, brushing her hands through his damp hair, making him fall for her even more. 

“Em, lie with me....let’s watch the lights.” He pulled her body gently off his now soft cock and they curled up together, underneath the soft fluffy duvet cover, Kit's arms enveloping her warm petite body. They laid in silence watching the stars and the northern lights, their bodies sweaty and their breathing heavy as they both treied to calm down. Kits hand brushed her hair behind her ear and her kissed her forehead, her naked body snuggling closer to his. 

He took a deep breath and before he knew it the words had spilled from his lips. “I love you Em.” He immediately panicked, why had he said it! He had let those words slip recklessly from his mouth. His heart pounded viciously in his chest as he waited for her reply. They laid in silence for a few moments, Kit panicking about what he had just let slip to her. What felt like hours later, he felt her fingers interlace with his on his chest and her soft lips kiss his cheek. “I love you too Kit.” The words he had been waiting years to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek I hope that chapter made your heart pound as much as it did mine! They’re just so cute together it melts my heart ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that delicious! Thanks for all the love, comments and kudos on my fics, keeps me young...and writing! It's great to be part of this incredible community and if you like my writing or just need some serious girl porn then check out my Jonerys Fic "Never Let me Go" on AO3 xoxo


End file.
